


Walks By Moonlight

by smallthyme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mother and Son, frigga always knew, loki childhood, loki loves frigga really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallthyme/pseuds/smallthyme
Summary: Frigga has an enchanted forest and a curious son.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick idea in my head that I've penned. Not beta'ed. All mistakes are my own.

It was customary for Frigga to walk through the forest by herself every full moon on Asgard, come rain or shine. Barefoot and free from her court duties she would sometimes sing as she wandered without cause through her beloved sanctuary, or other times she would simply sit in absolute peace and listen to the calming sounds of the forest.  
It was during the first full moon of the year, when the ground had been covered by the first frost, that Frigga knew she had not entered the forest alone. She could hear the unmistakable soft crunching sounds of ice under boot. As much as she loved all her children, there was only one who’s footfalls were anywhere near as quiet as the ones she could hear.  
‘Loki?’ She called out eventually, and listened into the silence for a response. No doubt hiding now, cursing himself for not being quiet enough, Frigga mused with a slight smile.  
‘Only you could sneak up on me like that. I’m impressed you made it this far. No one has ever followed me without my knowledge.’ Ok, so a slight lie she thought inwardly. Loki never admitted to wanting to spend time with her; and it filled her with joy to know he would expend so much energy into trying to spend time with her.  
She hummed and continued on her walk, the soft crunching footsteps remaining behind.


	2. Summer

The air was still heavy with the heat of the day despite the sunset several hours before. Frigga lounged by the river, which ran through the heart of her forest. She dipped her fingers into the cool water and watched it rush past, letting the sounds lull her into a calm trance. Fireflies skittered between the trees and the shadows danced in their wake. A particular tall shadow, slightly out of place, caught her eye. She watched as it regressed behind a tree.  
‘A shadow. How apt.’ She wondered aloud, ‘Of all my children, only one would disguise himself as an absence. Very clever.’  
She waited patiently and watched as the shadow stretched itself towards her under the guise of the moving moonlight.  
She told it the story of the first shapeshifter who spent his life hiding so long that he forgot his true form.


	3. Autumn

‘Only you would disguise yourself as a raggedy fox in a forest such as this.’ Frigga smiled, without looking up from her book, at the fox hiding behind the tangle of ivy and flowers just feet from her bench. It’s fur was dull burnt orange, with a tangle of leaves and grass and mud. ‘Perhaps you would have stood a better chance of trying to fool me if you were as regal and pretty as the other animals in this forest.’ She plucked a golden apple from the low branches of a nearby tree. ‘It is enchanted you know.’ She took a delicate bite and placed the rest on the floor where it started to take root and slowly twist up into a silvery sapling.   
‘Sit with me a while would you?’ She patted the space next to her. The fox edged out from under the branch twists and watched her a while, before leaping gracefully to her side, its tail swishing defiantly. Frigga and the fox shared a side glance. ‘You’re getting quite good at that now.’ She petted his head and sighed. ‘I daresay you shall overtake me soon enough.’ The fox huffed, causing Frigga to lean back into a laugh, it’s musical tone echoing through the trees. ‘You’re not there yet; don’t get ahead of yourself young man.’


	4. Winter

It was during the second day of the full moon, just after the winter solstice celebrations, that Frigga encountered a particular raven perched on a low branch almost out of sight. She smiled and walked over to it. It’s feathers were as dark and sleek as the night, its eyes shining in the moon beams that had made their way through the dense forest canopy.  
‘Hello Loki.’ She said softly. It cocked its head and let out a low caw that filled the silent night.  
‘You’re the most handsome bird in the whole of this forest.’ She held out her arm and it hopped onto her without hesitation. ‘Too handsome, this time.’ She mock stage whispered behind her hand to him. The raven ruffled itself and hopped to her shoulder, affectionately preening her hair.  
‘You don’t have to try and sneak in. If you want to join me, you only need ask.’  
But she knew he never would.


End file.
